


slow dancing in the dark

by catrablanc



Series: we are poison (koda x nero) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, again i dont know how to write tags, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrablanc/pseuds/catrablanc
Summary: its really late at night and i dont wanna write a summary so open this for a surprise (i'll write one when i'm less tired)





	slow dancing in the dark

“Do you know how to dance?”

 

Koda held out his hand, shooting a warm smile up at Nero. The other boy let out a frustrated sigh, smiling back, despite himself.

 

“Can we just get out of the rain? It’s fucking cold.”

 

“You’re the one who said that we were tough and didn’t need umbrellas,” Koda replied, mocking Nero a bit. He let his hand fall back to his side.

 

Nero gave Koda a look, one that meant ‘you annoy the living hell out of me, but I still love you.’ It also meant that he was admitting that Koda was right. “Whatever, it’s just co-”

 

Koda threw his jacket at Nero before he could finish. “Put it on and quit complaining.”

 

“But you’re wearing short sleeves! Why do you even-”

 

Koda suddenly wrapped his arms around Nero and slammed his lips against his. (Koda had to stand on his toes a bit to do so, which Nero found adorable.) The taller boy immediately melted into the kiss, snaking his arms around Koda in return.

 

The thing about Nero, Koda noticed, was that despite being fairly confident, he never liked to take initiative. It was a habit he kept ever since they first started dating. Koda didn’t really know the reason why he still did it, but he thought it was adorable that Nero tried (and failed) to conceal his excitement whenever he was around. When things got going, though, Nero was a  _ god  _ at kissing.

 

When the two broke away, they were nearly gasping for breath, and as stunned as they were when they shared their first kiss.

 

“...Maybe the rain isn’t so bad, after all,” Nero murmured as he stopped trying to hide the grin forming on his face.

 

* * *

 

A year later, the tears running down Koda’s cheeks were as cold as the rain was that night.

 

He tried to drown out the memories with music, but they still rang heavy in his ears. At least he wasn’t able to see anything in complete darkness.

 

Then, a bolt of lightning lit up the room. ( _ Un coup de foudre,  _ his grandmother always said.)

Koda saw Nero’s hazel eyes, somehow flaring and smoldering at the same time, holding both flaming youth and dripping lust. That gaze never failed to send a chill through him, even when it was just in his imagination. Koda could also feel Nero’s warmth on his skin, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

It was bittersweet, Koda thought, to be madly in love with someone who used to feel the same way.


End file.
